


Phontom Menace AU (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Star Wars fan art [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Art, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Happy AU, Nothing Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: What if Tahl was still alive by the time of TPM? ...and she found Anakin after one of the council meetings about if he should be trained...





	Phontom Menace AU (!Art)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tahl really was 6 years old when she was accepted into the Jedi Order.


End file.
